Annabeth Vs Rachel
by FrozenLilly
Summary: Two girls, one boy. one girl is strong and loving, one girl is cunning and wicked. the question now is, 'who is who'
1. Chapter 1

Shear agony ripped through every cell of her body. The tortuous pain engorging her very senses. The once beautiful Annabeth Chase was now distorted, covered in dark red blood that seeped from her very core. Her long, wavy blonde hair that used to flow with unknown grace was now matted from sweat. Two long silvery strings ran down her fingers, around her arm, and twisted through out her body. The string finally ended at her collar bone and twirled up to grip her neck in it's unknown viselike grip, choking off her breathe to mere ragged gasps. The string had been injecting deadly poison into her for hours, slowly stealing her life in the process. The journey had been long and hard to become a prisoner of her own fatal flaw! Yes, the string you see here is all made up of Annabeth. Her desire to create something amazing that will mean something that would last millennium upon millennium of legendary recognition! That desire had caught her at last (literally). Now she was wasting away, in herself. Folding in on her wish to overachieve and more. She suddenly just couldn't stand herself; she wished that she would finally just die like she was going to in a few days, weeks, years… "Having a nice time?" a voice she knew all to well questioned maliciously. Annabeth glared up at the impending shadow. Wait two shadows! As the malevolent girl twisted from the shadows, dragging a boy behind her, she sneered "I have a little surprise for you." She smiled wickedly. The boy turned around and… Percy! The dark haired boy looked blankly at her. "Oh and I've taught him a few things too." The girl said. "Go." She whispered.

He opened his mouth and spoke. "I do not like you Annabeth. You are a hideous monster that doesn't deserve to live. We might have been together once, but now, I am through with you." The Percy she thought she knew and loved croaked. Tears swam in her eyes and her hands shook with poignant tremors. The world had shrunken to a mere pinpoint in a black hole that was slowly sucking her heart into. She looked at Percy, his shining black hair, his dark green, lifeless, soul less, dead eyes. He had been her advocate, her world, her everyday friend, and now he was gone. Gone. The tall dire girl caught his chin with her hand and brought his lips to hers, deep darkening pain washed over Annabeth, she couldn't think, couldn't feel; all she could see through the blurring wash of tears was him kissing _her_. The image stained her brain. Annabeth struggled against her bondage, pulling and twisting, trying to free from the fatal flaw she had been avoiding for years. But the string held, tightening at every movement, cutting the poisonous string deeper and deeper into her skin. Finally the silvery strings closed around her neck, bringing her shortened breathe to a halt. Her head became light, her throat yearning for fresh air to clear the jammed feeling, pulsing through her neck. Woozy with pain, she glanced one more swift look at her captor, before all went black. The frozen image of Rachel Dare, smirking at her sordid appearance and her slowly dying self resided as she dissolved into the darkness of death…


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth vs Rachel

Chapter 2

Annabeth gasped for air and screamed as soon as she could release air. Annabeth resisted pulling against the silver strings and looked at the dark brick walls. "Think Annabeth, you're the freaking daughter of Athena, you know you can win!" Annabeth whispered to herself, trying to solicitously balance her weight between the two strings. Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut to block the thoughts of last night from her mind. 'Rachel' she always knew that she was such a uncouth girl. Annabeth hated her more than anything in the world. Think about this Annabeth, if you don't have a fatal flaw, this strings wouldn't exist. Annabeth could basically feel her brain whirring as she fought her mind. Shutting down her brain would be the most difficult thing for her. Annabeth relaxed her eyelids and felt herself falling into a deep hole of nothingness. She opened her dazed eyes to look at the ground where she had fallen. Annabeth jumped up and looked around. The two silver strings hung limp from the wall and Annabeth laughed. She slid around the corner of the wall to come face to face with a frozen Percy. "Percy." Annabeth sighed, running her hand under his chin. He blinked at her and swallowed. He opened his mouth and screamed. Annabeth jumped and pressed a shaky hand to his mouth, muffling the scream. Annabeth stared deep into his eyes and whispered "Don't. Please." she felt his mouth close and she slowly lifted her hand off his mouth. "Now please, help me out of here." She pleading. He grabbed her arm and opened the iron door. Dragging her out he slammed the door back and hauled her after him. They climbed up stairs after stairs, Annabeth tripping over steps as Percy heaved her up. They arrived at a pair of mirror doors. Annabeth leaned against the door and looked at Percy. "Thank you." Percy looked blankly back and went to open the door. Annabeth pressed her hand to the door and hugged Percy. She raised herself on tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you, you're invited to come with me but if you want to stay, I understand." She whispered softly, sadly. Percy shook his head and tried to back away from her. She sighed, defeated and kissed him one more time, then she pulled the door open and walked out. What she saw in this room though was not the outdoors, instead it was a room, filled with people, her best friends, her worst enemies, her love. All chained to the walls with silver strings, fatal flaws…


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth pressed her hand to her mouth in shock. The first person she could register was Percy, but he was just outside? Her jaw started to tremble and her hands began to shake. Even her mind couldn't handle this or put this together. Her breath began to quicken, her head dizzy. Annabeth closed her eyes, focusing on the pain of a headache forming right between her eyes. When she opened her eyes, Percy's blazing green eyes were staring straight into her gray eyes.

"Annabeth." He breathed. Annabeth ran across the room and pressed her hand to his barely raising chest.

"Percy?" Annabeth whispered, brushing a strand of her curly blonde hair from her forehead. Percy struggled to lift his hand to her and winced as the string tightened. "Shh, shh." Annabeth said and covered her hand over his face. "Relax, trust me." She felt Percy's muscles relax and she watched as the silvery strings loosened and fell away from his limp body. She caught his shoulders and dragged him to the wall. She sat next to him and let his head fall onto her lap. She sighed and closed her eyes, exhausted…

Percy jerked and leapt off her lap. She opened her eyes to face the point of riptide. The Celeste bronze shone in the dim light. Annabeth flinched away from the sword, still dazed and half asleep. "Percy?" She wined. She looked into his shining eyes and furrowed her brow. "What are you doing?" She said trying to push the sword away.

"What are you and why did you help me?" Percy shouted.

"It's me. Annabeth." Annabeth replied, her brows knitting together in confusion.

"No, Annabeth's dead. Rachel said so." His eyes glazed over then readjusted. Annabeth slid up the wall and shoved the sword out of her face.

"You'd believe that witch?" Annabeth asked unbelievably. Annabeth yanked the sword from Percy's hand and turned it on him.

"Maybe you're just the traitor, are you even the real Percy?" She glared at him darkly.

He tilted his head sideways and pushed the sword down. It stayed there. "Yes." He said sincerely. "Annabeth?" He looked so much like the real Percy. Annabeth blinked slowly and relaxed slightly.

"Percy." She stated. He pulled the sword from her grasp and let it clang to the ground. They embraced, holding each other closely. "Do you know where we are?" Annabeth whispered into Percy's ear.

"No." He said. They broke apart and looked around at every one else. Grover, Clarisse, Juniper, Nico and a few other members of camp were held against the wall, all unconscious. Suddenly there was a scream and a little red headed girl woke and twisted around in her bondage. Annabeth rushed over and began whispering to her.

"Shh, it will be ok, just calm down and don't move." The girl quieted and Annabeth placed her hand on the girl's forehead. "Now what I want you to do is close you're mind and not think of anything. You're basically going to be shutting down your mind. Ok?" She explained. The little girl nodded and closed her eyes, leaning into Annabeth's touch. Slowly the cords untwined from her body and she wilted into Annabeth's arms. Annabeth placed her gently on the ground.

"Oh how sweet, Annabeth being such a grown up." A wicked voice resonated sarcastically in the room. Out of the shadows came a dark figure. The figure had swooping red hair and pasty skin. Rachel Dare. "Oh no, I don't mean to interrupt such a touching moment, carry on." Rachel said with a sweep of her hand. Annabeth straightened and glared at her odious silhouette.

"What do you want with us?" She yelled.

Rachel chuckled, it bounced of the walls iniquitously and sent shivers down both Annabeth's and Percy's back. "Oh Annabeth, young, young Annabeth. You know nothing even close to the power I posses. My dear, you are just the experiment. Along with your silly little boyfriend and silly little friends." Rachel itemized. Rolling her eyes, she snapped her thin fingers and the door Annabeth had emerged from creaked open. Rachel smiled and suddenly she was gone. Out of the shadowy dimness came small figures. An army, an army of them? Crowding into the room were hundreds of Percys, Annabeths, Nicos, Clarisses, Grovers, and Junipers, not to mention the other unknown campers. Percy bent down and grabbed his sword, ready to fight to the death…


	4. Chapter 4

Turns out the death wasn't what Rachel wanted. Annabeth and Percy were quickly tied together, back to back. The other prisoners were released and treated the same way. They were all marched down several hallways and doors. Finally they arrived at a pair of solid silver doors. annabeth felt Percy straining to reach riptide, which now settled in his pocket. "Calm down." Annabeth muffled over the piece of duct tape, plastered to her mouth. Currently she was thinking of a plan... Percy pinched her wrist to get her attention as they were paraded into the room. It resembled a ball room with thrones and glass tables. Annabeth groaned at Rachel's keen sense of expence. Nico, well a copy of Nico slapped her across the face and told her to shut up blandly. Percy began muffling something and struggled against the ropes, cutting them deeper into Annabeth's skin. He was probably cussing them out but Annabeth wasn't going to enlighten them. A Juniper came over and slapped him hard, which quieted him instantly. annabeth made a circle on percy's wrist and felt him make it back. Rachel walked into the room then, wearing a fancy purple gown and sparkling diomand jewlry.

"Last chance Percy. Care to join me?" Rachel sneered, not at him but at annabeth. she jabbed her finger on Percy's wrist and he titlted his head to the side. annabeth could almost hear his brain struggling to work untill he realized what she wanted him to do. He nodded and Rachel walked over slowly, untied him and turned to Annabeth. Percy stood up and looked at Annabeth as rachel tightened the ropes around her tightly. Percy peeled the tape of his mouth. Rachel turned, smirking with pleasure at Annabeth's acted gloom. She then captured percy's mouth with hers and annabeth had trouble not sinking back into her black hole as Percy hugged rachel closer. Rachel broke from the kiss and kicked annabeth's side with the tip of her high heel. "Look at poor little Annabeth." Rachel said disdainfully. annabeth glared at her and wiggled. Suddenly Percy's arms wrapped around rachel's chest and he held riptide to her neck. "Oh Percy, you shouldn't have done that." Rachel siad calmly. Percy unwrapped his arms from around her quickly and looked at a giant hole in his skin. Rachel glowed with a bright green light and a girl from the camp let out a horrifyed scream, Annabeth looked at her. Instead of seeing her she saw a stone girl, mid scream. Oh crap. Annabeth thought and let herself a quick glance at rachel. She was faced away, torwards the bleeding percy.

"Stheno." he cried. "Your supposed to be dead."

Rachel let out a loud cackle and replied. "Change of plans."


End file.
